nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo/Archive 7
Wind Waker Islands What do you think of something like this for individual islands on the Wind Waker map? I considered just the single square, but I prefer that it shows its location in context. Ultimateria 17:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) IX. IX is how you spell 9 in Roman Numerals. :Thank you. Ummm...but you put XI (11). Ultimateria 02:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Original Smash Bros! Its coming to Japanese Virtual Console!! Yes!!! 1200 Points http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/vc/lineup.html :Yes that's what I heard. It's still disappointing to see that the game costs 200 points more than most games though. PMD3? Apparently Serebii.net is saying the lastest issue of CoroCoro will have info on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3. It sounds interesting to me, although I can't think what they'd add to it, with the exception of Arceus. Forum I don't see you respond of the forum that often. I suppose that's because you're really busy and have limited computer time. Still, I'd like you to have a look at this, seeing as I want to know your opinion of it: http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:What_should%27ve_been_in_Brawl%3F If you can, that is. - BattleFranky202 05:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Another forum thing! http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Virtual_Console_wishlist It's always nice to know your opinions. - BattleFranky202 02:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Thank-you Hey, Bentendo, thanks for the welcome. I'm a pretty fast coder, but I'm not too good at the really complex coding--Copy and Paste are my friends.--If you need to type up a long article, or proofread an already long one, I'm up for the job. If you need some help templates, I can help you there, too. Cheers! Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know Im expanding the New Play Control! section. I got my copy of Pikmin today! Great to see your getting better! The Kingdom Enquirer was getting pretty barren. You know the American release for KH:Days has been announced. No News for your pals in PAL though. :( O well peace out. Umm well roselina is the best character............................Shes kooooooooooollllll Affiliation Bentendo I was wondering if you could become an affiliate of WikiGames (a wiki about everything video games) formerly Nintendo Mania and Paper Mario Wiki. Here's the link: http://paperdingo9wiki.wetpaint.com/. If your interested please reply to me on my talk page. --Shady Koopa 1 21:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Great on making little king's story better thnx! SMB Yes, I kinda realized that. I mean, obviously it doesn't make much sense with the rest of the series, that's why I did doubt about that, but it's common to see that in a first game, so yeah. ~Shiny Umbreon 18:07, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Mama Mia! You're lucky that you only had to suffer through it once - my art teacher has the soundtrack, and we listen to it almost every day. xD --'Ulti'''materia'' 00:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :...The Mama Mia soundtrack. --'Ulti'''materia'' 22:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can't even think of an emoticon for how contorted my face is right now. The closest I can get is {:-[ ] ::Seriously? High School Musical? Seriously? I can understand watching it for free on Disney channel, but paying to see it? ::I...I don't know what to say... --'Ulti'''materia'' 02:23, 25 February 2009 (UTC) You should probably delete... ...http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:7924_-_Nintendo_Princess_Peach_Super_Mario_Bros_Toad.jpg this picture. It was uploaded by Koopatroopaman. --Lord Kenny 22:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Mother was cleaned up Alright, I made the necessary changes now. I just need these articles removed, if you'd be so kind: *Category:Mother series Items ("Items" capitalized) *Dog (Mother) *Bird (Mother) *Snake (Mother) *Crow (Mother) *Mad Duck *Struttin' Evil Mushroom *Ghost (Mother) *Zombie (Mother) I took care of the rest, at least the part I was responsible for. ~Shiny Umbreon 15:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, please add Fenomeno and Minerali to the list. Thanks. ~Shiny Umbreon 16:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, and thanks for well thanking me. Hi, im kind of new (really) and well, yeah. Do you have a Wii gaming syste. Do you have wifi. Do you have Super Smash bros brawl. Well if you have all three i want to brawl you. Template:Infobox CVG I think that we should improve the current Infobox CVG template. To your right is an example picture to provide a visual of what I'm talking about. First, you may have noticed the country flags above the game's name. If you click on a flag, the template will change so the information is relevant to that country. For example, if I were to click the Japan flag, the title will change to "バルーンファイト", the box art would switch to the Japanese box art, and so on. This would be a very useful way to display a lot of information about a game while taking up much less space on a page. I have no idea how to set something like this up, though. Second, here is the current list of categories on the template. I believe that there should be some changes made. * Title - Keep. * Image - Keep. * Developers - Keep. * Publishers - Keep. * Release Date - Keep. * Designer - Remove (Do we ever use this?) * Genre - Keep. * Theme - Remove (Same reason as Designer) * Modes - Remove (This is something that should be explained in the article) * Ratings - Keep. * Platforms - Keep. * Media - Remove (This one just states the obvious. Example: NES cart, Wii disk, etc.) * Preceded By - Keep. * Followed By - Keep. Finally, on the very bottom of the template, I have added four new links. * Manual - An image gallery of scans from the game's instruction manual. * Credits - The credits of the game. * Soundtrack - If the game has an official soundtrack, you can view it by clicking this link. * Images - All images related to the game can be found here. (Official art, concept art, screenshots, etc.) Please let me know what you think about this idea. --Lord Kenny 01:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Like the ideas and the flags at the top, I think that Media should be kept but add more details like the size of the cart, number of disks, etc. --Plethebest 11:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : I created the example picture myself in MS Paint. --Lord Kenny 21:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Any idea what this could be? I saw a pre-order box for the conduit at my local EB?? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZpCqKut9FU Hey! Hey! --[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] 09:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) the 8 melodies song almost maade me cry Quick question. Do we have a template for video game reviews? Like a table that lists how magazines and websites scored the game? --Lord Kenny 03:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Woot! Just pre-ordered The Conduit special edition! June 20th can't came fast enough. Any way what do you think the new Fire Emblem game will be? Hopefully a Sacred Stones sequel for Wii. Also May 10 a new Pokemon game is to be announced! I predict Gold Silver remake. --JollyBuda 04:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well Nintendo have trademarked ~Pokemon DuskGold ~Pokemon DawnSilver ~Pokemon WhiteGold I think the first 2. Love your wiki BTW Announced! Pokemon HeartGold and Pokemon SoulSilver OMGOMGOMG I hope the orange islands are included! --JollyBuda 08:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Lost in blue :Hi! I was welcomed by a bot using your name, so I decided to say hi! I also expanded the Lost in Blue article, and I have created the Lost in Blue Wiki! http://www.lib.wikia.com If you know anyone who plays it, or if you play it yourself, I could use a lot of help. Captian Zaco : Why would I link to the NintendoWiki page? I already have much more written on LIBWiki! but I did place a link to LIB=Wiki on the page here... I'm going to ask around, but I may have to organize the Wiki by myself. Did you know that there are four games in the LIB series already?!? One is for Wii! but I don't know anything about it... Zaco V. Infinito 18:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :OH... OK! sorry, I'll leave the link on the Lost in Blue page, and add one on my user page here and on SporeWiki! And could you help me with ideas for userboxes and templates for LIBWiki? Zaco V. Infinito 18:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC thanks thanks for the tip --JohnnyLightning 06:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC)JohnnyLightning thanks thank u Jonathan Smith the invite thanks for the invite Jonathan Smith the invite thanks for the invite Jonathan Smith Paper mario: the thousand year door i would like to edit this game creating the plot and the stories, i will do it later Jonathan Smith ther u go There is the beginning part of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Tomorrow i will continue with Chapter 1. Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Favor I need u to add text to the two images of mine on paper mario:tty of chapter 1. here is the text. Mario in Petal Meadows. and the image on the left. Mario against Hooktail Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) sorry sorry but that was an error from my computer Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Crystal Palace look at the crystal palace page i created. give me your opinion if you like it or not. Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Dark Land pics you need to add this text to the images of dark land. "Mario in Dark Land." and "At Bowser's Castle". Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) BIG i have an idea. why dont we create divisions that edit the game series. like create a mario division and have users join that and be the main ones to edit the mario games and stuff. and the other series too. Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning)